


Tord is in love

by sonicmadgirl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Characters not real people, Eddsworld - Freeform, Fluff, I want to fix it, Inspired by You Are In Love by Taylor Swift, Lovesick, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Memory Erasure, Post The-End, There's a line between them, There's not enough fluff in this fandom, Tord loves his friends, Tordler Swift, everything is cute and nothing hurts, they love him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicmadgirl/pseuds/sonicmadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord is in love.<br/>At first, he thought he was ill, coming down with flu or something, but it didn't go away after three weeks. At least, that was what he thought until a quick Google Search proved him wrong. God damn it.</p>
<p>--There isn't enough "fluffy nerd with a stupid crush on his stupid friends" in this fandom. I'm going to fix it. One piece of cutefic at a time--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tord is in love

Tord is in love.  
At first, he thought he was ill, coming down with flu or something, but it didn't go away after three weeks.

He'd started living with them all again, Tom, Edd, and Matt.  
Well, next door to them, but still.  
One memory erase later, it was like he'd never tried to kill them at all. They didn't even remember why they were in these apartments to begin with.  
They didn't much care.  
They liked him again.

Even Tom, who'd had his suspicions from the start of everything, seemed a little more okay. Sometimes they met in the hallway, going for coffee at midnight. They still bickered like children, but it was mixed with talking, joking. It was...nice.

Edd was sweet as ever, all smiles and hugs and "Tord! Welcome back!", just like before. Just like old times. Sometimes he came to Tord's apartment, with a movie or a violent video game, and they sat for hours playing. Tord always won, but Edd didn't seem to mind. He just liked being there.

Matt still didn't remember him well, and often called him 'Todd'. Tord gave up trying to correct him on it, and instead they spent time discussing hair tips and such, doing as Tom would call it 'girl stuff'. He couldn't help it, he liked looking good, and Matt was always around to help him out. Even if he did his own hair now ever since the embarrassing 'Matt Clone' incident. 

Yes, it was like he was seeing them all again for the first time. It was friendship, it was fun, and he never wanted to see the end. 

And that was when it started.

First it was little things, Matt would compliment him, and he'd feel his pulse speed up. Edd would laugh at a joke he made and he'd blush. Tom would call him 'commie', just like old times, and he'd stutter out a "J-Jenovah's Witness", and try not to giggle like an idiot. That wasn't him.

It got worse over time. He could hardly be in the same room as any of them without going red as his beloved hoodie, and feeling his robotic arm begin to glitch and twitch around. And then there was movie night. Sometimes they all gathered for movie night, and Tord had to deal with his stomach flopping uncomfortably all night. Definitely sick, he thought, they got him sick. It couldn't be anything else having such an immense physical reaction on him.

At least, that was what he thought until a quick Google Search proved him wrong.

The symptoms of...falling in love. Oh no. No, no, no! He was the Red Leader, he had an army to command (in secret), he couldn't fall in LOVE! Friendship was as far as he'd wanted! And wasn't love meant to be with one person? There was three of them!

He took a deep breath. He'd seen enough. It had to be true, it matched too well. He was in love.

And now, he is here. Still in love. They don't know, it's been months of burnt toast and lazy Sundays spent together doing whatever works, and Tom driving them all to places he's decided he wants to go to, usually far-away pubs or concerts of music that Tord can't stand. He only stays for those because Tom looks so happy, and everyone is too distracted to see him staring. 

In the Red Leader's office, there's three pictures on his desk. It's forbidden to ask about them, but Paul and Patryk are Tord's closest associates. They know who those guys are, and why the Red Leader has them there.

Tord is in love. At first he thought he was ill, but now he knows he's not.  
And when Edd, Matt, and Tom turn to him one night during the sappy scene of a movie, give him a look that can only be described as sweet, and smile, he knows they are too.


End file.
